Second
by Vay1991
Summary: everything exist in this world certain will be die. Only we shall not know to when that death will happen


Author : VayTeuKey

Title : Second

Cast : Leeteuk, Yesung, Super Junior

Genre : Frienship

Length : Drabble

Summary : everything exist in this world certain will be die. Only we shall not know to when that death will happen

Gak tahu deh, ini judulnya masuk ke dalam inti ceritanya atau nggak. Semoga pada suka ya.

**Story**

"Hyung, mworagoyo?" kusapa Teuki hyung yang berada di balkon apartemen. Dia memandangku sekilas lalu tersenyum. Matanya kembali menatap ke langit luas.

"Yesung-ah, jika aku tidak ada. Bimbinglah dangsaeng kita dengan benar. Arrachi?"

"Mwoya? Memangnya kau akan pergi kemana? Kau hanya akan pergi wamil selama 2 tahun, bukan untuk selama-lamanya." Aku mulai emosi jika Teuki hyung mulai membicarakan hal seolah-olah dia akan mati saja.

"Wamil memang hanya 2 tahun, dan tidak ada yang tahu kan kejadian setelah itu."

"Hyung, setelah kau selesai wamil nanti, kau akan kembali ke sini. Kembali kepada kami keluargamu. Kau tidak akan kemana-mana selain ke sini." Dia hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Yesung-ah, kau tahu bukan tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini? Termasuk Super Junior."

"Ne, aku tahu hal itu. Saat itu pasti akan terjadi, tapi tidak untuk saat ini."

"Aku masih ada jadwal, bagaimana denganmu?" Teuki hyung dengan cepat mengganti topic pembicaraan kami.

"Ne, aku harus berangkat untuk latihan drama musicalku."

"Kalau begitu, kita berangkat bersama saja. Kau membawa mobilmu sendiri bukan?"

"Ne. Waeyo?"

"Aku sedang tidak mau membawa mobil sendiri."

Kulajukan mobil dalam kecepatan rendah karena kami masih berada di basemen gedung.

"Yesung-ah, cheosimhae!" pesan Teuki hyung sebelum aku akan melajukan mobilku di jalanan kota Seoul.

Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba telingaku mendengar suara nyaring klakson mobil dan suara nyaring Teuki hyung di telingaku pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Yesung-ah, awas!" teriak Teuki hyung sebelum aku benar-benar merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhku. Suara decit gesekan ban mobil dan jalanan terdengar jelas di telingaku. Tapi disaat itu pula kurasakan pelukan hangat seorang malaikat tak bersayap kami. Leeteuk hyung.

Dia terus melindungiku dengan memeluk tubuhku dengan sangat erat. Mobil yang kami tumpangi berguling di jalanan yang cukup sepi pada saat itu. Akhirnya suara-suara mengerikan itu berhenti, kubuka mataku yang sejak tadi kututup karena takut. Yang kulihat pertama kali adalah Teuki hyung. Dia memelukku tapi matanya tertutup.

"Hyung, ireona!" aku bangkit lalu memangku kepala Teuki hyung di pahaku. "Hyung, ireona!" aku terus berteriak seperti orang gila. Cairan pekat yang berasal dari kepala Teuki hyung terus membasahi tanganku. Tapi Teuki hyung tidak kunjung sadar. Matanya terus tertutup seakan rapat tertutup lem. "ANDWAE!" aku berteriak kencang seolah seluruh beban dalam hatiku akan ikut keluar setelah aku melakukannya.

Bayangan senyum Teuki hyung langsung berkeliling di kepalaku. Senyum malaikat yang selalu mengisi hari-hariku selama ini. Senyum yang selalu memberikan kekuatan untuk kami dalam menjalani setiap jadwal kegiatan yang tiada henti.

"Yesung-ah, jika aku tidak ada. Bimbinglah dangsaeng kita dengan benar. Arrachi?"

Pesan terakhir Teuki hyung padaku teringat dengan jelas dalam memori otakku. Aku janji akan menjaga dongsaeng kita sampai tangan dan kaki ini tidak mampu lagi bergerak. Kupeluk tubuh Teuki hyung yang mulai kaku dengan erat untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Yesung-ah, ireona!"

Kubuka mataku dalam sekejap. Kudengar suara teriakan Teuki hyung membangunkanku. Kulihat jam kecil yang berada di atas meja kecil samping tempat tidurku. Jarum jamnya menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi tepat. Tempat tidur Ryeowook kosong karena pemiliknya sudah pergi sejak tadi pagi. Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi, tapi langkahku terhenti ketika melihat Teuki hyung di balkon apartemen kami.

"Hyung, mworagoyo?" kusapa Teuki hyung yang berada di balkon apartemen. Dia memandangku sekilas lalu tersenyum. Matanya kembali menatap ke langit luas.

"Yesung-ah, jika aku tidak ada. Bimbinglah dangsaeng kita dengan benar. Arrachi?" apa ini, kenapa kata-kata yang dikatakan Teuki hyung mirip sekali dengan mimpiku tadi. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

"Mwoya? Memangnya kau akan pergi kemana? Kau hanya akan pergi wamil selama 2 tahun, bukan untuk selama-lamanya." Aku mulai emosi jika Teuki hyung mulai membicarakan hal seolah-olah dia akan mati saja.

"Wamil memang hanya 2 tahun, dan tidak ada yang tahu kan kejadian setelah itu." ini kalimat kedua yang dikatakan Teuki hyung dalam mimpiku.

"Hyung, setelah kau selesai wamil nanti, kau akan kembali ke sini. Kembali kepada kami keluargamu. Kau tidak akan kemana-mana selain ke sini." Dia hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman khasnya. Bahkan apa yang kukatakan barusanpun mirip dengan apa yang ada dimimpi.

"Yesung-ah, kau tahu bukan tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini? Termasuk Super Junior."

"Ne, aku tahu hal itu. Saat itu pasti akan terjadi, tapi tidak untuk saat ini."

"Aku masih ada jadwal, bagaimana denganmu?" Teuki hyung dengan cepat mengganti topic pembicaraan kami.

"Ne, aku harus berangkat untuk latihan drama musicalku."

"Kalau begitu, kita berangkat bersama saja. Kau membawa mobilmu sendiri bukan?"

"Ne. Waeyo?"

"Aku sedang tidak mau membawa mobil sendiri."

Ada apa ini semua, aku tidak mengrti. Apakah Tuhan memberikanku kesempatan untuk menghindari kecelakaan itu? ini semua tidak masuk akal.

"Cepat nyalakan mobilnya, aku sudah hampir terlambat."

"Ne, hyung." aku mengangguk setelah Teuki hyung membuyarkan lamunanku.

Kustarter mobilku dengan ragu. Aku berusaha untuk mengulur waktu. Kulajukan mobil dalam kecepatan sangat rendah, memberi waktu mobil yang menabrak kami untuk lewat terlebih dahulu.

"Yesung-ah, cheosimhae!" pesan Teuki hyung sebelum aku akan melajukan mobilku di jalanan kota Seoul.

Mobilku mulai menapaki jalanan kota Seoul. Jantungku terus berdebar kencang dan mengamati mobil-mobil yang ada di belakangku.

Suara klakson mobil dan suara teriakan Teuki hyung kembali terdengar di telingaku dengan jelas. Aku berusaha mengumpulkan semua kesadaranku. Pelukan Teuki hyung kembali kurasakan di tubuhku tapi aku tidak mau menutup mataku kali ini.

"Hyung, mianhae!" kutatap matanya yang teduh. Dia tersenyum tulus padaku.

"Ingat pesan terakhirku Yesung-ah!"

Brakk

Kini kami berdelapan sedang berada di depan sebuah nisan orang yang sangat kami sayang dan cintai. Dia yang selalu mengorbankan waktunya hanya untuk mengetahui keadaan kami. Dia yang selalu kami panuti walaupun dia tidak jarang bertingkah bodoh di depan kami hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian kami.

Park Jungsu, namanya terukir dengan indah di atas batu nisan itu. Leader Super Junior yang tidak kenal lelah. Angel without wings yang selalu melindungi dongsaeng dan keluarganya Super Junior.

Selamat beristirahat dengan tenang hyung, jangan khawatirkan tentang kami. Kami bisa menjaga diri kami sendiri dan akan selalu bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan hasil yang terbaik.

Saranghae hyung.


End file.
